We'll Meet Tomorrow
by imaginaryjess
Summary: Elizabeth Fallows is paving the way for women in the maritime industry; a placement as a stewardess aboard the Titanic leads her to being mentored to become a Assistant Officer by First Officer William Murdoch. What with his awful attitude towards her, confusion about love and the returning of ghosts from her past, will Elizabeth find peace during the short-lived voyage?
1. Chapter 1

" Would you like a cup of tea Miss Fallows?"

 _No Elizabeth, no._

The very thought of food or drink made Elizabeth feel as though she was about to vomit. She had passed on breakfast this morning, a combination of nerves and bad time-keeping preventing her from savouring the delight of her oats. However, this was the Captain here sat before her, she did not want to displease him by refusing any of his offers or advances.

Even if that resulted in her vomiting the meagre contents of her stomach over the side of the ship.

" Ah -Yes, um - yes please sir" Elizabeth gulped, her stomach flipping and flowing with nerves.

Smith turned his attention to the bone chins tea set on his desk, the twinkle in his eye unmissable.

"I understand you wrote to the International Mercantile Maritime Company requesting permission to join my crew as an assistant officer?" He stated, his concentration never fading from the teapot.

 _Blimey,_ she thought _. He just goes straight in there doesn't he._

" Um- yes?" _Bollocks_. The girl cursed inwardly at herself for sounding so nervous. _Don't give them any reason to believe you aren't worthy of this Elizabeth. Focus._

Smith passed the cup over to Elizabeth. She grabbed it, it's contents spilling over the sides of the cup. A sneaky glance at Smith told her he was amused, not displeased. Reddening, she chastised herself that if she couldn't hold a cup of tea without spilling it how on earth was the line eventually going to think her capable of the responsibility of becoming an officer?

He indicated at her to drink the tea and she complied, trying her best to sip it like a lady, the manners her mother had tried to drill into her resurfacing.

"The Company believe that it would be good for the line to change our regulations in order to fit into our changing world and therefore have decided to allow you to-"

The bone china teacup clattered from Elizabeth's hand and dropped onto the wooden desk below with a distressing _thud._ Sugary tea trickled down her chin and onto her skirt. Hurriedly, she tried to wipe it away in a very unladylike way which her mother would surely have admonished her for.

She couldn't believe it, the biggest shipping company, the _International Mercantile Maritime Company_ were allowing her, a mere girl to assist the officers on the grandest ship in the world? Her brother would be turning in his grave.

Elizabeth's thoughts of wonder were short lived when she realised Smith was staring at her with his piercing eyes.

 _Shit. The teacup._

Fumbling about, she tried to pick up the teacup and place it carefully on the saucer. Her cheeks were reddening for the second time in this office and she couldn't bring herself to meet Smith's eyes as she clumsily picked the teacup up.

"As I was saying, we have decided to allow you to assist the officers in their duties aboard the _Titanic"_ remarked Smith, his calloused hands fiddling with the yellower papers placed carefully on his desk.

Elizabeth grinned cheekily and Smith, although startled, smiled politely back.

"This will hopefully increase your knowledge surrounding the maritime industry and help any future applications from yourself to become a White Star Line officer."

Elizabeth's grin grew even wider. She was imagining herself in the uniform, her tie shining against her crisp white shirt, the greatcoat keeping her warm but smart, the leather gloves allowing her to-

"However your application to become an _assistant officer_ was denied by the White Star Line."

It was as though all the life had been sucked out of her. Elizabeth slumped back into her chair, her posture that of a cripple. A hair pin cascaded down the the floor as her head slammed into the headrest. Her mind went blank and she was unable to think of anything intelligible to say. She just averted her eyes from Smith's and glared at the damn teacup.

Smith could sense her defeat and confusion and he shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "The line feels that it would be wrong to employ someone who has had no active experience on an ocean liner."

Elizabeth's glare grew harder.

"You would be limited to what you could assist with, the majority of the voyage you would spend idle."

Smith wouldn't be surprised if the teacup smashed just by the power of the girl's stare.

He cleared his throat. "There would be the risk of a mistake, especially by someone so new to the trade, and we wouldn't want any mistakes on the maiden voyage now would we?"

Smith smiled at Elizabeth in a fatherly way but still she glared at the cup.

The room was silent spare for the shouts of crewmen outside. After what seemed like an age Elizabeth spoke, her voice steely but quiet.

"I have the same training and qualifications as any of your officers."

"Yes Miss Fallows but-"

"So why did you lead me into false hope my telling me I _have_ been allowed to 'assist the officers'?"

Her voice was dangerously quiet, the loathing and hatred seeping out with each syllable. She couldn't understand why Smith would summon her here, raise her hopes only to smash them, along with her dreams of a proper uniform.

" Ah, well" Smith glanced nervously around the room. This was the moment he had been trying to avoid. He wrung his hands together, suddenly finding his fingernails very interesting.

"As I mentioned before, becoming an official assistant officer would not benefit either parties." He began inspecting the veins on his wrist. "You would be unable to fully help with officer duties and would spend the majority of the voyage idle and bored."

He took a deep breath in and Elizabeth sensed this was the part of the meeting she would despise the most.

Smith tensed. "The White Star Line understand that aswell as applying for the job of an assistant officer, you also applied to be a stewardess?"

 _Bloody hell._

Elizabeth had forgotten about _that_ application _._ It was the one her mother had forced her to do, said Elizabeth would be better suited " _cooking and cleaning like any respectable woman than playing around in a man's world of boats and ships."_ After many intense aruguements, Elizabeth had comforted herself by thinking that it would be better to at least be on the bloody ship doing _any_ job than stuck at home with _them_. She was sure she would be able to sneak down to the bridge after she had finished her shift and persuade one of the officers to teach her.

However, she had never really wanted the stewardess job; her mind was set on becoming an assistant officer. The role of a stewardess commanded the same rules and manners that Elizabeth detested, the same rules and manners that had been expected of an upper class girl. To become a obedient woman who cooked and cleaned was the lowest of the low in Elizabeth's eyes- and a stewardess was just that.

So it was with great annoyance that Elizabeth replied "yes sir", her hands picking at the leather on her chair.

Smith shuffled some papers. "The White Star Line is prepared to allow you to assist the officers with their duties onboard the Titanic. You will be mentored by one of my officers and will learn important lessons about the maritime industry."

He paused while Elizabeth tried to hide the grin that resurfaced when she thought about actually being on the bridge.

"However this mentoring and learning will only be offered in one job role."

Elizabeth could see where the captain was heading. There was only one job role suitable for a woman on an ocean liner. Her hands shook as she placed them carefully in her lap, raising her eyes to meet Smith's. She prepared herself for the blow.

Smith smiled pacifically. "Your application to become a stewardess was granted. Therefore we are offering you the job role of a stewardess. However, when your shift has finished or you have spare time, we are permitting you to join us at the bridge and be taught like any assistant officer would."

The silence was deafening. Elizabeth began to slowly process the captain's words.

To call herself 'Stewardess Fallows' was a title that embarrassed and enraged her. She would be little more than a maid, a servant girl whose only purpose was to please the extortionate rich and their extravagant wishes. However, Elizabeth contemplated, hadn't she been a member of the extortionate rich only months ago? Hadn't she too relied on stewardesses to fulfil her demands? Hadn't she snapped and shouted at the maids that were doing their best to please her?

Sighing heavily, Elizabeth thought that life had made a full circle. Only mere weeks ago she had been dressed in silk dresses worth more than a miners yearly salary, the pearls strung about her neck showcasing her wealth. She had sat through 8 course meals, endured countless elocution lessons organised by her mother to try and fool the potential suitors that _Miss Fallows_ was a refined lady. Elizabeth remembered it all. However, the most painful memory was remembering Sam, the way his eyes used to light up with joy whenever he saw her.

Tensing, Elizabeth realised that happy moment was before the drinking started. That was before she felt she had no way out.

And now here she was with an opportunity to do what she had been saying for years, become an assistant officer. Her seriousness on the topic had been subject to futile attempts by her mother and father to stamp out the earnest in which she dreamt of this. Elizabeth had been taken on countless trips to tea parties, smothered by dolls and pretty dresses as her parents tried to steer their daughter away from such a 'masculine profession.' It had all been in vain though, she could almost taste the authority she would command as an officer- obviously not straight away, but there was no way that any experience and lessons learnt on this voyage wouldn't give her an advantage in the industry- and an advantage would be needed as she was a woman, the type of person that was least expected to become an officer.

Glancing towards the window, Elizabeth tried to steady herself and her thoughts. She could see the tops of the magnificent funnels glowing orange in the morning sunlight. The sea salt breeze blew forcefully through a tiny crack in the glass, an intoxicating smell of the ocean wafting through her body.

There was no doubt that the Titanic was a marvellous ship; even her own parents and Sam had talked in awe about the "unsinkable ship", with its private promenade decks and salt water swimming bath. Elizabeth could picture herself on the bridge, body aching after a long shift serving the first class but her mind awake and hungry for maritime knowledge.

Being taught as an assistant officer, though not official, was sure to distress her parents. Elizabeth imagined her father spluttering angrily at the breakfast table as he opened her telegraph, mother trying her best to not let it be known to society that _Miss Elizabeth Fallows_ had ran away to sea and become a stewardess and an officer-in-training.

The thought alone made Elizabeth smile.

There was nothing she wanted more in the world than to be on a ship. Being a stewardess would at least be better than her current state of affairs, lodging in a sleazy inn and using the vice of alcohol every night to remove the ghosts of her past.

She thought earnestly of the bridge, the quiet yet powerful atmosphere commanded by her fellow officers. Longingly, she thought of the knowledge she would gain from such respectable officers, the stories they would tell.

Most of all, Elizabeth imagined the look on the male passenger's faces when they realised that a _woman_ was assisting the running of the ship. It was one step closer to what she had been dreaming of since she was a child.

Smith sensed the girl was ready to answer. He lit a cigar and placed it between his lips, wondering just what his crew would make of the arrangement if she was to say yes.

" Miss Fallows?"

Elizabeth grinned cheekily once more at the captain of the Titanic.

"Yes, I will accept your offer."

The excitement seeped through her voice. Elizabeth was just about to stand up before realising the authority the Smith now held over her.

"Sir."

* * *

Hey everyone! I've had this idea for quite a while now but i have been too scared to actually write it incase no one ever read it and I'd feel like a failure... But hey ho!

It would mean the world to me if you reviewed it, just so I could know whether you like it or not!

I'm very excited to write this and i aim to get the next chapter up within a week hopefully...Elizabeth will meet Lights for the first time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Lights, please let me go!"

Murdoch paused buttering his toast and scoffed. "What, so you can harass her with your so-called charm?"

Lowe reddened. "No _actually_ Will. I just want to see what she looks like- you know, report back to all of you whether she is all prim and proper" he stated hopefully, piercing eyes daring anyone to contradict him.

"Aye, 'see what she looks like'?" Murdoch smirked. "You'll be trying to bed her within minutes of meeting her mate."

Lowe opened his mouth to defend himself, the fork full of bacon and beans halfway to his mouth, but the raucous laughter of Pitman and Moody drowned his pleas out.

Moody slapped his friend on the back, heartily laughing, almost choking on his porridge. "Don't worry old chap, I'm sure some of the other stewardesses will be _very_ keen to meet you."

Murdoch's knife clattered to the table as he clapped his hands together in delight, the Scottish burr in him prominent. "Aye James, they'll be keen indeed I'm sure." He paused, looking around the mess room. "But as soon as you open your big Welsh mouth I think they'll run for the hills!"

"Or away from the hills considering Mr Lowe here is a Welshman" added Lightoller dryly.

"Oooh aye, Am from tha Welsh vaaaaalleyss."

At this sorry attempt at a Welsh accent by Moody, Murdoch spat his tea out, the remnants of it raining down on poor Lowe, who just happened to be sitting opposite his chief officer.

This lapse of propriety from Murdoch resulted in _every_ officer clanging down their cutlery and attempting to wipe away the tears streaming down their faces- all except Lowe.

The young Welshman scowled as he tried to dab the tea off his pristine greatcoat, his glossy hair even shinier now with Murdoch's spit.

"Oh cheer up mate, for God's sake!" Lightoller admonished, trying to hide his smirk. "I'll let you know what she's like, appearance and all."

Lowe brightened up somewhat at this promise and began stuffing bacon down his throat again, looking forward to hearing all about the girl.

-—-

Second Officer Lightoller watched the stewards file out of the pantry, hats almost glowing in the bright white light from above. Scrutinising the uniform, he could see why Herb was pissed off, it was almost identical to theirs- save for the lack of a _proper tie_ and the golden trim round the wrist of the coats.

One of the younger stewards caught him staring and nudged a tall man next to him, both frowning at the officer with a mixture of confusion and respect. Lightoller merely shook his head politely and smiled at them, retaining his famous posture of a straight neck and hands clasped respectfully behind his back.

The officer was awaiting the much anticipated arrival of _the girl_. Currently, Lightoller had been told, she was in a meeting with all the stewardesses. _Probably learning how to fold sheets and curtesy. What hard work,_ he thought to himself, lip curling up in amusement.

"Mr Lightoller?"

Lightoller's peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a timid voice; he turned and there she was- _the girl_.

She was much younger than he had expected, could have been anything from 16-20. Almost as tall as Lightoller, her figure was boyish, no curves or chest in sight- _Harry won't be happy,_ thought Lightoller in amusement at the eager 5th Officer.

Hazel eyes were framed by pale skin, as though she hadn't spent much time outside. The girl's biggest feature though was her hair. Brown curls cascaded down to her collarbone, intertwining with one another. Unusually for a woman, her hair was not tidy or put up, leaving it free to flow and move. Lightoller thought she was brave- it wouldn't be long till someone told her to sort it out and make it neat.

A stewardess cap was placed precariously on this mop of hair, wobbling with every step she took towards him. He wondered why she didn't wear any hair pins, Sylvia loved putting her hair up all fancy.

However, most interesting of all was her attitude. She held herself like a first class girl, no emotion in those big eyes, shoulders down and neck elongated. Her aura was one of obedience and respect, values that Lightoller knew were drilled into girls from a young age. Her eyes kept shuffling about the room, as though she was expecting someone to jump out at her. A rather large vivid red cut was sliced on her hand. Lightoller stared at it before realising _he_ was supposed to say something.

"You must be Miss Elizabeth Fallows?" His tone was one of amusement, none of the officers had expected the girl to be quite so, well, _pretty_. In the past week, many lunches had been spent discussing her. It had been thought that she would be an old codger- only one of those _suffragette type women_ would dare accept the job offer proposed by Smith. Yet here Lightoller was with this young girl infront of him, a far cry from those awful fat women that paraded about in London in protest at minor incidents.

The officers had been right in one case though, she was first class through and through. Her aura commanded respect and obedience- _that'll please Will, no chance of impertinence with this one._ Lightoller smirked _, well, I might aswell see how stuck up her own arse she is_. _Time to have a little fun with her._

Elizabeth shifted nervously in her shoes, this was after all, her mentor infront of her and she was determined to make a good impression. She was sure the officers would be a bit wary of her and knew she had to show her dedication in order to stop any sexist comments right from the beginning.

Lightoller looked Elizabeth up and down slowly, eyes lingering on her disgrace of a proper hairstyle and the scuffed boots barely visible behind the modest black dress. Her eyes narrowed and lips thinned as though she was trying to repress a rude comment.

"So _you_ are the girl who is set to change the worldview on women and sailing." Lightoller smirked "If I've heard the rumours correctly, you wish to convince my men that, even though you are young, have no experience and a woman, you are fit to navigate the greatest ship ever built?"

The sarcasm was evident in his voice, rich and glorious in impertinence. Elizabeth swallowed hard; _she wants to retort back but she knows she can't if she wants us to like he_ r, Lightoller quietly decided, _oh this should be fun, I wonder how much it'll take till she'll crack?_

"Yes that's me, the girl who is set to steal all your jobs with my _feminine ways_." Elizabeth put her hand out and Lightoller grasped it shaking it heartily, tickled by her attitude."I plan to change the worldview on women and _hopefully_ in the process I'll rid of all your officers and show just how _dangerous_ a woman with ideas and dreams actually is.

Lightoller merely stared at her for a moment, shocked. Any other officer would've reprimanded her for her impertinence or had her packed and off this ship within an hour. However, the second officer found it funny how this _Elizabeth_ was nothing like his boys had expected. Demure, obedient, respectable, all those values had disappeared and had been replaced by a thick layer of sarcastic wit. _So refreshing_ , Lightoller pondered.

"You _have_ sailed on a ship before miss?"

She grimaced.

"Yes."

"As a cleaner or a cook?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before plastering a sweet sickly smile on her face. "As a passenger."

Lightoller looked at Elizabeth expectantly, his face void of emotion.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, chest heaving in annoyance before reluctantly adding "sir."

Elizabeth was not impressed, if this bastard was seriously her mentor she'd rather stewardess every goddam day of the voyage than spend time with him. She swore to god that if he tried to be cheeky to her again she would-

"And you plan to make a statement for women in sailing by cooking and cleaning? Lightoller smiled politely."Isn't that what you lot do onshore anyway?"

The smile got even sweeter, the sarcasm and cheek rich as she calmly retorted back "Yes well Mr Lightoller, I wanted a change of scenery- why cook and clean my own clothes when I can serve someone else! I'm just so _delighted_ to prove to women everywhere that ships are also a fantastic place to really hone our womanly skills!"

 _Oh she's interesting._ Lightoller sensed one more comment would do it. I _wonder what she'll do_ , he though wryly, envisioning the stick he would get from Will if she slapped him.

"Well I'm sure my officers will be grateful of a girl to go to if they need their skivvies washing or-"

"Bloody hell, I didn't take this blasted job so I could be insulted by men like you." She pointed at Lightoller with an accusatory finger, looking at him up and down in disgust."I am here so I can eventually become an officer."

Lightoller chuckled, putting his hands up as though surrendering. "Oh Miss I'm joking with you." Elizabeth frowned, unsure whether to believe him.

"I wanted to see how you'd react, I had £5 on that you'd be a joker, you know, witty and that!"

Elizabeth merely stared at him, partly confused, partly wondering how many breaks had been spent discussing her. _They've probably made their minds up already I'm not fit to be with them. Bollocks_.

Lightoller rubbed his hands in glee. "Will said you'd be a right old bird, said you'd be stuck up your own arse." Faltering, he realised he shouldn't swear in front of a lady. "Ah, he's going to have to cough up my money now!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, thinking that it was rather strange her new colleagues had been betting how prim and proper she'd be.

 _He's been taking the piss out of me this whole time- now it's my turn._

"Well Mr Lightoller, I had a bet with Captain Smith that you'd be a prick. I guess he'll be sending me my £5 any moment now!"

Her face was home to a sweet smile once more which turned into a genuine grin as the second officer guffawed loudly, holding onto the doorframe next to him to steady himself.

"Oh blimey Miss, you and I are going to have so much fun!" Lightoller was still trying to wipe away the tears of laughter from his face as he imagined all the fun he would have now this girl was here- _Oh Will will want to jump off the stern by the end of tomorrow. Bloody hell._

Elizabeth shook the officer's hand again, genuinely this time, the sarcasm gone. _At least we share the same sense of humour. It'll make the mentoring bearable even if the others don't like me._

"Elizabeth Fallows sir!"

"Second Officer Charles Lightoller Miss!"

Elizabeth frowned; "Second Officer? On the letter I received, you were the First Officer, my mentor-"

She faltered, if this delightful man was not her mentor, who was?

Lightoller bit his lip. "Ah, this is what I actually came here to tell you. There's been a rank shuffle, Mr Blair has gone and Mr Wilde", Lightroller almost retched at the sound of the mans name,"is now Chief Officer. I am now Second Officer and Mr Murdoch is First, meaning he is now your mentor." He paused, heart touched at the look of concern in her eyes.

"But why? You- I mean- why?" Elizabeth was shocked, to reshuffle the ranks days before the voyage was silly and inconsiderate. A deduction in rank meant a complete new watch schedule and to discover this only days before setting sail was, well, heartbreaking.

"Oh don't worry about it Miss, I'm sure it's only for the maiden voyage." Lightoller waved his hand in the air, hoping to God the rank shuffle _was_ only for the maiden voyage- he sincerely thought that if he had to deal with Wilde for any more voyages he would go loopy and could not be held responsible for his actions.

Elizabeth contemplated this new information. "Where is Mr Murdoch if I may ask?"

Lightoller looked apologetic."Will is just sorting out his cabin, he won't have time tomorrow as he'll be with you- what?" Lightoller had paused in alarm at the look of horror on her face.

"'Will' is Mr Murdoch?"

Lightoller shook his head in confusion.

"The same 'Will' that was so confident I'd be 'stuck up my own arse' he placed a bet on it?" The question was asked tentatively, Elizabeth was wringing her hands together in the hope that Lightoller had _many_ different friends called Will.

It suddenly dawned on Lightoller why she looked so horrified. Will had enjoyed greatly teasing his friend about the girl, savouring in reminding Lightoller daily abut his new found 'nanny job'.

However, when the tables had turned, Will was livid, cursing the bridge down with complaints about her. Moody had finally lost it during the 5th breakfast time rant by suggesting that, as a woman, the girl would at least be respectful and obedience- values Murdoch abided by. This comment had been stretched and stretched until a rumour had incited that said the new girl was a posh old bird. This had consoled Will, _at_ _least she'll just do as she's told and not bother me_ , had been his mantra every time he found his heart rate rising at the thought of her.

Obviously, Lightoller now realised, the girl was _nothing_ like they had expected- he hoped her impertinence was just because he had been teasing her, Will would bloody kill her if otherwise.

"Ah", Lightoller shifted nervously from foot to foot, wondering whether it was best to tell the girl the truth, that it _was_ the same Will, and scare her into behaving, or whether to just let Elizabeth meet him- even though that would mean an more angrier Will than before.

 _Oh sod it._

"Yes, it's the same Will."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide as she tried to imagine spending days with a man who already despised her. "But can't you-"

"No." Lightoller smiled apologetically."Look, Will's not that bad he just, well, he's just not used to the idea of _you_ yet."

Elizabeth stared at the gold finishing on the door, oblivious to Lightoller's attempt at peace. All she could think about was this ' _Will_ ' and how horrendous he was going to be.

Lightoller could only stare at Elizabeth unsure of what to say. The awkward silence was deafening and was only broke by the sound of footsteps and a stewardess made her way down the corridor. She stared at Elizabeth in confusion but carried on walking, knowing her place was not to ask questions in front of the officers. However, Elizabeth knew that Violet would be sure to bombard her the moment she opened the door to their cabin.

Suddenly a thought came to Lightoller. "Oh wait! I have a brilliant idea!"

Elizabeth slowly looked up to the officer, eyes defeated.

"We all have lunch in around an hour! Come and join us, then I'll introduce you properly and you can meet all of the officers!"

Lightoller thought it was a fantastic idea. Will wouldn't _dare_ rant about the girl in front of her, it would please Harry and it might even make _her_ feel a little less scared.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment before nodding. In her view, it would be better to meet all of them sooner rather than later; maybe Lightoller would even talk nicely about her before she arrived.

Lightoller shook her hand once more and doffed his cap, striding down the corridor towards the bridge. "Meet me at the Bridge at 1."

The nerves changed to eagerness as Elizabeth thought about actually being on the bridge with the officers.

 _Oh sod it_ , she thought as she turned away to hurry back to her cabin to make herself more presentable, _what's the worst that could happen?_

As Lightoller was hurrying back to the bridge to relay the much anticipated information about Elizabeth to the officers, he was unsure whether his lunch invitation had been the right decision.

 _Oh bloody hell, what's the worse that could happen_ , he tried to tell himself, _they'll all be fine with her. Hopefully._

A/N Hey guys! I know I said I'd try to post once every week but I got too excited and wanted to carry on writing so here you go!

I felt a lot of pressure as many of you said you couldn't wait to see how Lights reacted with Elizabeth... I hope you like it- I feel as though in this chapter, Lights and Elizabeth form an unlikely friendship and I can't wait to show you how they begin to protect each other in the future( and the trouble they get into- they are both natural pranksters after all!)

Seeing your reviews made me so happy so please keep reviewing! Thank you so much x


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you even listening to me?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips tight together as she resisted the urge to smack the girl in the face. _Alice Prichard_ was, unfortunately, who she'd be sharing a cramped cabin with for the _entire_ voyage. Elizabeth had been looking forward to meeting her roommate, dreaming of a close friendship in which she could confess her _other_ job aboard the _Titanic_ , a secret she felt unable to share with the other gossiping girls.

However, she had now come to the conclusion that she would rather run _naked_ through the first class smoking room than share her innermost thoughts and feelings with this _monster._

It had all started when Prichard had walked in, nose wrinkled in disgust as she looked Elizabeth up and down. _"You are not really Elizabeth Fallows are you? Only you have the same demeanour as those despicable bellboys and you have dirt on your apron."_

 _A rather awkward silence spread round the room as Elizabeth spluttered and stuttered, words failing her for once. She wanted so desperately to cut the girl into shreds with a witty comment but she could find none, only confusion as she tried to recall the last time someone had been so blatantly rude to her on their first meeting._

 _Prichard rolled her eyes at Elizabeth's silence, unaware of the hatred brewing under the surface. She turned sharply towards the doorway to bring her multiple bags into the room just as Elizabeth managed to aggressively mutter "so sorry Miss Prichard, I was unaware your duties as my roommate consisted of commenting on my appearance." She smirked. "If we are trying to be helpful towards one another then I should let you know your drawers are as visible as the ones on those whores at Southampton fish market."_

 _Prichard turned around in anger but Elizabeth merely smiled sweetly and returned to reading her book, rejoicing in the fury the other girl emitted._

20 long and tedious minutes had passed since then and Elizabeth had continued reading her book, a happy escape into the world of fantasy from a dark world of nerves. She was revelling in the freedom her feet were feeling from her boots that were slung under her bed.

Elizabeth hadn't expecting stewardessing to be this _tiresome_ , and all she had done was changed some bedsheets. She had thought stewardesses were weak, that hardly any stamina was needed for dressing ladies in their evening gowns. However, the 4 hours she had spent this morning secretly yawning away whilst the matron instructed them through the _White Star Line Steward Policies_ had been _very_ draining. That's why she was thankful for the brief moment of peace and calm, not having to worry about Mister Murdoch or whether she had been _too_ impertinent with Mister Lightoller. Her hat was strewn somewhere underneath the narrow bed and spare for the intense gossiping by Prichard, Elizabeth was content.

The other girl had been unpacking her entire home it seemed, organising it all rigorously into categories, the black and white uniforms that had been ironed to perfection hanging alongside a dozen dresses, all in varying shades of pink. Prichard stared at her wardrobe proudly before glaring nastily at Elizabeth's suitcase which was still full of her meagre belongings, scrunched up satin and pearl dresses her mother had forced her to take hidden underneath creased uniforms.

Never one for order or organisation, her parents had thought it a wonder their daughter was so fascinated by ships and their army-like officers. Many tutors had commented on Elizabeth's "lack of structure", "unwillingness to have a clean and tidy workspace" and her "inability to walk down a corridor without falling over."

Yes, she had been scolded for her clumsiness and messiness many a time but the traits still prevailed, exasperating those around her who desperately needed order and a sense of grace in their lives.

Prichard shook her head and closed the wardrobe. " _I said_ , are you even listening to me?"

Elizabeth slammed her book shut ferociously and turned her head to glare at Prichard. The girl was being _extremely_ irritating and Elizabeth, famously, had a very _very_ short temper. There was no one here to chastise her for impertinence, no father to banish her to her room, no mother to hiss for her to apologise, no Sam to make her feel guilty with his aura of disappointment.

She was free from first class strangling and able to speak her mind- something that had been hidden from her in the past as her family tried to mould her into the ideal _lady_. And so she took a big breath in and hissed "I'm sorry, it just takes me a while to process such _idiotic_ comments."

 _I don't know how much longer I can stand this_ , she scathingly thought. _We haven't even set sail yet and already I want her to fall overboard._

She tried to ignore Prichard's heavy sighs and sniffles, instead turning her body to face the wall, counting to 10 in an effort to calm herself. It was an action her mother used to make her do when her tutor had complained of impertinence _. "No man will ever want to marry you Elizabeth, if you cannot keep that mouth shut! Have some self-control girl, you are not a squalid fisherman's daughter."_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3-_

"I don't understand why you're being so unkind to me."

 _No Lizzy, calm calm._

 _4_

 _5-_

"I have the mind to report you to the matron, she'll get rid of that lousy attitude of yours"

 _Lizzy think of the bridge. Deep breath._

 _6-_

"Maybe she'll room you with that Mabel Bennet, _she_ seems like the sort of girl you'd get along with."

 _Deep breath in, deep breath out Elizabeth._

 _7-_

"Right then," Prichard huffed, hands on hips in annoyance, "I'm off to go and meet Annie at the baths. I'll be back by half past if-"

It was like a racehorse had been released from its pen. Elizabeth's eyes flew open and her body whipped round suddenly, turning to face Prichard with a look of growing horror on her face. "What's the time?"

"What?"

"The time!"

Prichard picked up the small black clock off the drawer and answered in confusion, "5 past one?"

 _Bollocks._

Elizabeth nearly choked on her own spit as she flew off the bed, hitching her dress up past her stockinged knees in an effort to find her boots. She grunted and groaned as she patted for them, sitting cross-legged in a very unladylike manner as she slung them onto her feet.

Ripping the duvet off the bed, she nearly cried out in despair when she saw her hat, creased and dishevelled, there was no way it would stay on her head the proper way like that. Choosing to leave it on the bed, she pushed past Prichard who took to staring down the corridor in shock as Elizabeth sprinted down there, dress held mid-calf as she ran like her life depended on it.

It probably does if this Murdoch has anything to do with it.

Elizabeth had been so sure she would be able to make a good impression on the officers. She had even practiced her bloody _curtesy_ for God's sake! For months she had been trying to persuade every man she knew that, as a woman, she was just as able to assist the officers as any other man. Even though she was a _woman_ , she still possessed the ability to be punctual and presentable- two things which she currently appeared to severely lack.

Elizabeth had wanted so desperately to convince the officers she was fit for the job, entirely sure that they had already decided she was a inconvenience. Groaning, she realised this "Will", who sounded like he already hated her, would despise her even more! Her hands shook as she thought of the looks on the officers' faces, disgust and embarrassment at their new colleague.

 _At least Lightoller will be glad to see me, he'll probably find it funny, the bastard._

Sweat dripped down her red forehead as she skidded round the corner of B-Deck, praying there would be no crew on the stairwell. She was in no fit appearance to be presented to _anyone_ \- hair frazzled, cap missing and, most scandalous of all, dress held above her knees as Elizabeth tried desperately tried to free herself from the constricting heavy material in an effort to run faster.

She _had_ enquired about the possibility of wearing _trousers_ , an item of clothing that she dearly loved. However, a strongly worded letter arrived a few days later, _no_ the Line did not allow _women_ of _any_ role to wear trousers- what a surprise.

Trousers didn't restrict her like dresses and corsets did. They allowed her to feel equal to the men and powerful. They also made her feel safer, _it_ wouldn't have happened if _they_ weren't able to touch her body so easily, caressing their fingers all over her-

 _No Elizabeth Fallows. We said we'd never think about it again._

Her parents and Sam, when he was alive, had both shrieked in horror whenever she used to raise the possibility of wearing trousers.

" _My daughter, the fiancée of a respectable banker will not be trapping about the town in trousers."_ That was the lecture she used to get whenever she mentioned the dreaded _t-word_. She had even tried explaining that they made her feel safer after _the thing_ , but mother, like she usually did when the topic was brought up, shut her off with a glare and a slap.

Wondering the current time, Elizabeth made a mental note to acquire a watch whilst on the voyage, thinking that it would probably make her stewardessing shifts a lot easier if she could count down the hours till she was on the bridge- and _obviously_ a watch would allow her to be punctual.

Panting like a dog, her eyes lit up as she hurtled out of the stairwell and onto A-Deck, the bridge visible and glowing gloriously in the spring sunlight. _Yes, yes Lizzy, you're going to make it! Keep at it, you'll be fine._

Feeling butterflies in her stomach, she realised her happiness was melting into nervousness again, hands trembling despite the sweat covering them. She hoped against hope that the officers wouldn't be _pricks_ towards her, that she wouldn't embarrass herself any more than she already would do by turning up late _and_ that Mr Murdoch wouldn't be disgusted by her.

 _Oh bloody hell._

* * *

"Well? Where is she?"

Murdoch tapped his foot impatiently, nervously adjusting his ever impeccable tie.

Lightoller rolled his eyes in annoyance once more, stirring his tea calmly. "Will, stop stressing will you? You're putting me on edge." He tapped the spoon on the rim of the cup and daintily placed tea to his lips, mouth retreating back quickly as he realised it was still scalding hot.

Will merely scowled and rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to loosen up the tension that had been building up inside him ever since Lights had returned an hour ago.

Lightoller placed his cup firmly on the table and stood up, arms crossed indignantly across his chest. "Oh for heavens sake Will! What's the matter with you? You've been acting strange ever since I returned and Miss Fallows will be here any minute now so bloody lighten up will you!"

Will glared at his friend and hissed through clenched teeth. "That's precisely my points Lights, she will be here soon and I'm going to have to meet her! And if she's _anything_ like you've said I don't think this meeting will be a happy one."

"Oh Will come on, she's not that bad-"

"You said she joined in with your little sarcastic banter! That she made some _joke_ about you being a _prick!_ "

Lightoller sighed deeply. "Yes, but-"

"Well that is bordering on disrespect in my opinion! Answering back to her superior officer? No no, if she tries any of that impertinence with me I'll-"

"Will!" Lightoller grabbed his friends arm in an exasperated manner. "It was just bloody banter alright! I _only_ told you all so that you would know she can take a joke, she's not some stuck-up toff."

Will shrugged his friends arm off and chose to stare out of the window, wishing more than anything that they could just get underway, be sailing through the fine blue sparking ocean. _But then I'll have her with me_ , he thought tersely, thinking of all the disruption this _addition_ was going to cause.

Will shared the same opinion as the majority of men his age- women _should not_ be doing men's jobs. It was nothing personal, just a fact he had been brought up with. It had been all find and dandy when _Lights_ was in charge of her. He had quite enjoyed taking the kids out of him, conjuring up crude jokes that made the then First Officer turn red in embarrassment, spluttering to Will to shut up.

But now it was _himself_ who was her mentor- and it wasn't as funny anymore.

Will had known from the beginning that knew the girl would be a nuisance. Only a complete _lunatic_ would've dared to enquire about such a position. A stewardess _and_ an unofficial assistant _officer_? The idea itself was incredible, not even Ada, with her vivid imagination, could've conjured that up.

Permanently by his side, he'd have to teach her the ways of the ocean when all he would want to do is be left to his own thoughts of disappointment and a cup of sugary tea. She would be a permanent reminder of the reshuffling, of the title he had held proudly before it was snatched away, shoving him with bloody _First Officer._

 _What a bleedin' pisstake._

And that was how he felt _before_ Lights had reported back to the lads, face eager to update the crew on the girl. Will had been _praying_ that she'd be demure, shy even, like James had said. A quiet personality would've suited him just fine, no badgering on at him to answer any questions, no disobedience or insubordination.

" _Well, she rolled her eyes at me. And she called me a prick."_

That's when Will knew such prayers would _not_ be granted. From Lights' description, she was his living nightmare, cheeky and not afraid to bite back with a witty quip.

Shuddering, he wondered how times had changed, if he had called his superior officer a "prick" on their first meeting, 16 year old William Murdoch would've been sent straight back to Dalbeattie with no money and a cheek ready to be slapped by his mother. He was a strict man and impertinence from _any_ junior officer would be dealt with swiftly. And that included _girls_ who tried to force their way into _his_ world.

Lightoller hissed at his friend in hushed undertones. "Give her a chance Will, you've already decided she'll be a mistake and that's not fair."

"But she'll be a nuisance, following me around like I'm her mother, expecting me to teach her things any other _male_ sailor her age would already know."

Lightoller smirked. "Well I always knew you had a mothering instinct in you mate."

"Oh piss off you-"

"What colour did you say her hair was again sir?"

Eager Harold Lowe interrupted the banter. His squished cheek was resting on his hand, eyes glazed over in thoughts of the girl.

"Oh Jesus Christ Harry! Don't start lusting after her mate."

"I _only_ want to know what colour her hair is-"

"Yes, and he's already told you twice, it's bloody brown, the same as yours, now shut up."

Lowe shot James a glare before returning to his daydreams. "Oh, I hope she's pretty."

Lightoller turned back to Murdoch and rolled his eyes. "She'll be calling harassment if he keeps on like this."

Murdoch snorted.

"Maybe, and then she'll go away."

"Oh Will-"

"I'm joking. How old did'ya say she was again? She'll probably be a bit too old for him won't she? Not that they can court anyway whilst working."

"Hard to tell mate. Anything from 16 to 20 I'd say."

Murdoch huffed. "Oh that's brilliant, not just an unruly girl but an unruly girl who's also barely an adult. How bleedin' fantastic-"

A rather strange noise had just entered the ears of the men in the mess room. Deep breathing mixed with the sound of heavy flat-footed steps seeped from the tiny open window that looked out onto the rest of A-Deck.

Lowe sat up rather excitedly, taking his cap off only to ruffle his hair up, anticipation evident in his glowing eyes. "Do you think it's her?"

Before any of the men could answer, the door to the officers mess flung open, hitting the wall with a deep thud.

A deep silence flooded the room as both the girl and the men stared at each other curiously.

 _Oh bollocks. Please tell me this isn't her. Please, please please. She hasn't even got her soddin' hat on._

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone! I originally intended to include the officers meeting Lizzy in this chapter but I got a bit too carried away so... you'll have to wait!

I was intending to publicly reply to all your replies on here but as I`m currently writing this I am in a MASSIVE rush so please excuse me until next week! Reading all your lovely reviews keeps me motivated so please continuing reviewing and thank you to all of you who have done already!


End file.
